The inventive concept relates generally to electronic data storage technologies. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory systems and related methods of operation.
The design of semiconductor memory systems typically involves tradeoffs. For example, there are often tradeoffs between cost, reliability, performance, power consumption, and so on.
In a memory system having multiple semiconductor memory devices, different power management techniques can present tradeoffs between reliability and performance. For example, in such a system, the peak currents of different memory devices may overlap, which can lead to malfunction or operational deterioration of the semiconductor memory system. However, if control operations are performed to prevent the overlapping of the peak currents, the semiconductor memory system may experience operational delays.